Lie about us
by goldfishpenn
Summary: When they started, a lot of things they didn't know about each other. Dan is a reporter searching for his big story and Serena is the IT girl searching for love. What brings Dan and Serena together? separate life, intertwined to one.
1. Chapter 1

**The New York Times, Morning**

God, Dan Humphrey wish he were someone else. He wish he were tan and handsome as Nate and could get any girl I want. You probably think he's crazy, he's working in the most famous and buzz about newspaper in New York City but he's a loner. Yes, Dan Humphrey a loner. He's hardworking and a good friend, that's what all my friends will describe him. A good friend full stop and don't get him wrong, he love his life. I Dan Humphrey, loves his life to the maximum and there's no regrets.

"DAN HUMPHREY" says the editor, leaning back to his chair, putting his feet on the table and puffing on a cigar, "why didn't you go to the event last night?"

"There's no news there, sir" Dan say, restraining himself from rolling his eyes because every time he come in here he seem to have the same conversation "I want to write on serious issues"

"But Dan, I want you to write on soft news. Honestly, you're the best!" he says and tossing a piece of invitation to me. "I want you to go to this party tonight, cover it... bring back news this time!"

"I will" he said and later mute himself out of the office. He march back to his desk, idly wondering why he won't be given a chance. It's fine by him to do a stupid bloody events articles but to do this for almost three years.

**Van Der Woodsen's Apartment, morning**

Serena Van Der Woodsen is secretly fancied by every man in New York City, not to mention that she is one of the famous Socialite. She is gorgeous, no words can describe how gorgeous she is. Her golden honey blonde hair is remarkable.

"Serena darling, we have a dinner party that we got to go to tonight" Lily says as Serena walks in from her room to the dining.

"Can I not go, mom?" she asked, pleading her mom to let her be free for once. "I want to go for a movie" she said.

"With who?" Lily asked "Blair and everyone you know is going to be there"

"Fine!" she said leaving the dining room. "I don't get to do whatever I want and that's sucks mom, I'm 20 and you're making me do things that I hate and I don't want to do this anymore but since you insists of me going to masquerading your perfect life, I'll go" she said slamming her door.

The New York Times, afternoon.

"Hello" Dan says in his brightest telephone voice."This is Dan Humphrey from the New York Times, I've scheduled an appointment to meet Ms. Serena at 5PM tomorrow"

"Oh yes, Mr Humphrey. I'm sorry but Ms Serena will not take any interviews this week" a lady from the other line said to Dan.

"Oh, it's okay. Thanks" Dan said disappointed. He was looking at his computer screen where there's a photo of Serena and Nate dancing, Nate was looking at Serena like she's his next meal.

"I wish I'm as handsome as he is" he said softly to himself.

"You know, you're not that bad looking, You clean up pretty well Humphrey" Nelly said smiling. She have the longest crush on Dan. Since the day he started working in the newspaper, Nelly knows Dan is her type of guy.

"Thanks" he said blush. "I got to go now" he said leaving.

**St Regis, night**

Party of the year, where rich come to play and the poor will only dream to get an invites. As usual, Nate, Blair, Serena and Chuck will be there. They are the crème de la crème of the Upper East Side, no party will be THE party without these four famously rich socialites.

"Look at all the elites" says Dan, scrabbling on his small notebook "they look the same to me!" he said smiling.

"Shut up Dan, you by all people should know how it feels" Nelly said smiling and mocking him, Dan just rolled his eyes.

"Here comes the bimbos? You should take their photos, it's your job" he said pushing Nelly to do her work.

"Okay, Okay... you should go and get your scoop. Anything interesting, let me know" she said. "Dan, it's your break out news... you need it to be taken seriously"

**  
St Regis section A, night**

"Serena, just give me time. I'll leave her when the time is right?" Nate says to Serena at the staircase.

"When Nate? She said crying "I've been waiting forever and here you are still with her?"

"Give me time! I need to take it slow, I don't want to break her heart"

"I gave you a year and still not enough?"

"Serena!"

"I know I'm asking a lot and this sneaking around is getting old"

"You promised me that you will let her go long time, but look now"

"Look Serena, someone will just walk here and they will know that we're having something. Don't cry!" Nate insists and is annoyed by Serena's behaviour. He is not aware of how much Serena is risking her reputation to be with him, he only thinks about himself.

"No one will know I'm not your mistress" Serena said raising her voice. At that moment, Dan walks in on them. No one with the status of elites can enter the hallway but Dan managed to be there. He walk slowly not to make any noise but it was too late, Serena already saw him. "Hey, you!" she said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here" he said softly.

"You shouldn't!" Nate said angry "what's your name?" he asked rudely.

"Doesn't matter" he said, while Nate left Serena at the stairway when a bunch of politician enters the hallway. Dan was shocked to see Nate and Serena together like this, he knows that there must be something going on between them but this is not the way he wants to see it.

"I got to go" he said looking at Serena "I'm sorry" he said again leaving.

_10 minutes..._

"I'm sorry, I just want to ask if you have the name list of people who enter this side of the party" Serena asked while showing 100 dollar bill to the waiter.

"Yes, I do" he said giving Serena the guest book and with that, Serena search for the guy who saw the incident that just happened. She search for every single name and everyone there she knows accept for 3 guys, she took note of it and ask her assistant to search for the details.

"This guy over here, how can he get in here?" Serena asked.

"Oh, he have the all access pass Ms. He's a reporter" he said.

"Shit!" Serena said silently.

**St Regis Room 3133, night.**

"Ms Serena, this will be your last appointment for today" her assistant reminded her.

"Thanks get him in" she said, tired of all the interviews and appointments she had "Hi" she said, not shocked by his appearance.

"Dan Humphrey from The New York Times" he said introducing himself to her and hoping she won't remember who he is.

"I remember you, look" she said but was interrupted by Dan.

"I'm sorry, Ms Van Der Woodsen. I didn't mean to be there and see what happened" he said apologetic.

"Let me tell you this and press play on your tape recorder" she said, looking at the tape recorder that Dan place on the table.

"Excuse me?" he asked shocked.

"Let me do it and let this be your break for front page news tomorrow" she said, pressing play.

_20 minutes..._

"That's it!" she said stopping the tape from rolling. "You can have the scoop that you want and be happy. Nate and I will be revealed in the end, so before others will get the story. Publish this, you will be the reporter of the year" she said sad but rude.

Dan was shocked to what he just heard, it's too much for him to take for a day. It's his job, he knows that but for him to get all this input from Serena himself, it's golden for a tabloid reporter. He take a look at Serena, she's vulnerable and she's handling this alone when Nate is with Blair masquerading their relationship. A girl like Serena should not face this kind of situation alone, it's not fair.

"Your time is up Mr. Dan Humphrey" Serena's assistant says when she enter the room making Dan stand up from his chair "last thing to ask or say before we end this session, sir"

"Take care" he said. That is all he can say.

Serena was shocked that Dan said take care to her, when a reporter get his golden news, they will normally be smiling and say thank you but instead Dan look a bit concerned and sad for her. She will just have to wait for the morning paper.

**Van Der Woodsen's apartment, morning. **

"Morning mom?" Serena greeted her mom while waiting for the news because her mom is reading The New York Times.

"Serena!"

* * *

It's a start but I swear I have a lot more ideas for this story. Hope you will like it, I just need reviews if people love it, I'll write more. please review

Next : **Dan's walk of fame or Serena's walk of shame? Will Dan publish the story? Will Serena's reputation be burnt?**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena woke up early in the morning; she can't sleep well for the past few days. Wondering if she should call Dan the reporter, she want to talk to him and tell him what's on her mind but she just don't know the right timing to call him.

She hates it when she have to make decision, that's one thing about Serena. She hates making choices and making decisions but now she have to do it. She needs to talk to Dan Humphrey, so she dial the number.

"Hi, Dan Humphrey's office please?" she says while still laying on the bed. Her heart is beating faster as if she's calling Nate while he is with Blair in the morning.

"I'm sorry, we don't have anyone in the system by the name of Dan Humphrey" the receptionist said politely.

"It can't be!" she said confused "he wrote a piece about me the other day and I know he's working there" she said trying to justify herself.

"Let see what I can do, can you hold on please" she said.

**_3 minutes..._**

"I'm sorry Miss but Mr. Humphrey has quit the company 3 days ago" she said again.

"3 days ago?" Serena asked again as if she didn't hear it clearly. 3 days ago was the day when his article about her came out. "Okay, do you know where I can contact him?" she asked.

"I don't think that I have the authority to do that Ms, I'm sorry" she said again.

"Alright, I understand. Thanks" Serena said hanging up the phone. Now, she's questioning herself whether Dan quit because of her or because of some other reasons. She was rude to him the last time and now he quit the newspaper. Her thoughts was interrupted by Nate's text, she got up the bed and head straight to the shower.

_**Hilton Hotel, Afternoon.**_

Serena Van Der Woodsen, the socialite who every guy would die to date but she chose Nate as her boyfriend. This is the normal weekly routine for them, Nate will wait for her in the hotel room and she will magically be there too. Both will have their own separate rooms but that is just a cover-up.

She rings the door and Nate open it and kiss her on her lips.

"You're late?" Nate said while closing the door.

"Was doing things when you text" she said coldly. She's tired of being the other woman and to do this to Blair, it's not a good thing. Blair is her best friend; her closes friend and she always treat Serena as her own sister.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked concern. Serena came in with worries on her face; she's not as cheerful anymore. She turn around look him in the eye, he knows something is wrong.

"My mum is setting me up with her friend's son" she said walking slowly towards Nate.

"Oh! You can't go, right?" he said being selfish and not wanting to look Serena in the eye.

"Why? I've been with you for 3 years and I'm sick of being the other woman Nate!"

"I told you, I need time"

"3 years is not time for you?"

"Just give me time, I need to tell Blair slowly" he said, wrapping his arms around Serena "I want you and not her" he said.

"I already said yes to my mum" she said pushing Nate slowly and she take her handbag on the bed.

"What, now?" he asked confused and a little bit furious.

"Yes, it's for lunch" she said looking at Nate "his parents and my mum is going to be there with us" she said smiling.

"So, it's not a date!" he said hugging Serena again "thank you, god!" he said while kissing Serena on her neck.

* * *

Dan walk around the Upper East Side for what seems like hours, he discovered that the girls here is far more fancy than the Upper West Side where he have a loft. Funny thing about New York, each part of the town have its own character and his least favourite is the Upper East Side.

He stops for coffee at his favourite spot here whenever he's on this side of town, the Java Girl Coffee Shop. He sits for awhile, some girls were staring at him and he doesn't feel comfortable. He was going to take a look at the magazine rack to read some magazines but he better not.

He walks again only this time, he walk to his parents place on East 65th Street between Park Avenue and 5th Avenue.

"Hi, Mr Humphrey" the doorman greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi, George... how are you today?" he asked while sipping coffee on his cup.

"I'm doing good sir; they're all waiting for you"

"Joy!" he said, describing his feeling about meeting with his parents. He seldom sees them and he do not intend to meet them too soon, not after he quit his job.

After awhile of being in front of the stairway, he decided to walk in to the dining room where he can hear people laughing and talking. He turned to the corner and passes the coat closet. Being a reporter and journalist he is, he can't help but to analyze every detail of the coat.

"Not this type of girl again" he said to himself, dragging his feet to the dining room with a warm fake smile he greeted "hi everyone" he said looking around the dining room and was shock to see Serena.

"Christ!" Dan said loudly, looking at his mom and she is not please of Dan's behaviour "I'm sorry, I'm late mother" he said walking towards her and plant a kiss on her cheek.

"This is the Van Der Woodsen" Dan's mom introduces Dan to everyone on the table "this is my son, Daniel Humphrey Cooper"

"The infamous Prince Niel Cooper" his sister said mocking her mom. Princess Dahlia Hermoine Cooper, the famous princess of Ireland.

"Prince Niel Cooper?" Serena said mumbling to herself but Dahlia heard her.

Dan wanted to seat beside his sister, but his mom already set his seat beside Serena. He look at her and smile while she look at him with disbelief.

"You two know each other?" Dahlia asked as she can see tension between those two sitting opposite her.

"No!" both said in unison.

Serena look at Dan with disbelief, this is like a 360 degrees change on his appearance. The last time she met him when he was wearing his jeans, black polo t-shirt and glasses with a messy hair style and now, he is clean and proper. It's unbelievable.

"Will you excuse me for awhile" she said excusing herself and she nudge Dan on his elbow to follow her to somewhere where she can talk to him "May I know, where's the bathroom?" she asked Dan, as she was searching for an excuse to get Dan out of there.

"Bring her to your bathroom Dan" his mom said asking him to take her to his room.

"Mom!" he said furiously.

"It's okay!" she said.

**Dan's room.**

"So, Daniel Humphrey is actually a Prince?" she said looking at him, taking a seat at his work desk. "Prince Daniel Humphrey Cooper, also known as Prince Niel Cooper" she said to herself while still looking around at his room where there is pictures of him riding horses and a lot more things.

"What's your point?"

"You're not so different from me!" She said disgusted, here she thought that she said something awful to him before.

"You don't know who I am!" he said.

"You're wrong! I do know who you are; you're Neil Cooper... the Prince who is very famous for partying, treating girls like dirt and hey! He went to jail too" she said "so you have no rights, in telling me that I don't respect myself and Nate is just using me" she said but was stopped by Dan.

"You're wrong, you know why? Because that is not me! That's my brother. Tell me, how the next future king can have this kind of reputation... Im the next, which I was the one who get the blame! You think you still know me? I didn't do all those things, it's my brother. When he rapes a girl, I get the blame. When he robbed a bank, I'll get the blame"

As Dan continues his story about him, Serena can't help to feel sorry for him. She also caught a glimpse of Dan's eye, which is filled with sadness.

"So please, spare me... tell me you know me by reading things about me that is so not me, it's sickening"

"And that's why you're Dan Humphrey?" she asked softly.

"No, that's why I never want to be here with my parents" he said, looking at the watch on the wall "we should go down" he said, opening the door and walk down to the dining room.

"What took you so long?" Lily whispered to Serena, she really wants Serena to be with Dan as he is the Prince but Serena ignored her question and look towards the front door. It's Blair and Nate holding hands and was smiling and teasing each other.

Dan saw the way Serena look at Nate and Blair, he knows she don't feel comfortable whenever Blair and Nate is near but what can he do. He have no right in Serena's life.

"Blair!" Dahlia said greeting Blair as she approaches the table.

"They know each other?" he asked Serena and Serena nodded.

"You're the only one out of this society" she said whispering as her eyes glances at Nate who was shocked looking at her.

"This is my brother, Neil Cooper" Dahlia introduces Blair and Nate to him, and they have this confused look on their face "do you know him?" she asked.

"No, he looks kind of familiar" Nate said looking and analyzing Dan. He know that he met him somewhere but he can't recall.

"Serena is Neil's girlfriend" said a husky voice who just budge in and took a seat at the main dining table.

"Father!" said Dan.

"Nice to meet you again, Ms Van Der Woodsen" he said. "You're going to be a perfect match for my son" he said.

Serena just smile while her eyes still looking at Nate. Blair and Dahlia excuses themselves as they need to talk in private.

"Dan, when are you going to come back to Ireland?" his dad asked.

"Soon..." Dan said but his dad interrupted his words, Serena sees the look on Dan's father and look at Dan. He's not happy and now the story that he told her earlier, fall into place. His dad always looks down on him, no matter what he does. Nothing is good enough for his father.

Dan excuses himself, as no one is at the table beside his parents and Serena's. He wanted to go into the spare room downstairs where he heard voices in the hallway. Not a surprise, its Serena and Nate.

"What are you doing here with a Prince? He looks familiar" he asked, holding onto Serena's arm.

"I told you what's going on, my mum is setting me up with her friend's son. It's you who didn't tell me the truth. You said you're going to see your mum for lunch, and here you are with Blair?" she asked furiously, "another lie from Nate!" she said.

Dan heard everything and that's when his sister came up to him and offers him a glass of wine. He look at his sister and notice Blair.

"I gotta go" he said, leaving Dahlia and Blair alone, they're confused and decided to follow Dan.

"There you are?!" said Dan as he lean over and kiss Serena on her cheek "hi, I'm Neil Cooper. Prince of Ireland" he said offering his hand to Nate as he introduces himself personally to Nate.

"Wow, you're lucky. He never introduces himself as a Prince before you know" Dahlia said taking a seat at the spare living room while Blair hugs Nate from behind and whispering things on his ears while Nate giggle towards it.

Serena watches Nate and Blair together like that again and again; she's sick of seeing both of them like that. Nate promised her that he doesn't want Blair anymore but by the look of it, they're still going strong. As she was wondering, she just realizes that Dan was wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She looks at him and smiles shyly.

"I'm saving you" he said leaning over to whisper it to her so no one else could hear him.

"Thanks" she blushed.

"God, you look good together" Dahlia said while snapping some photos "and this I'm going to show dad, Dan!" she said leaving the room.

* * *

Read and Review please :) thanks

next : Dan and Serena connection, will Nate be jealous?


	3. Chapter 3

**Nate's Apartment, morning**

"Good morning, beautiful" Nate says as he wrapped his arms around Serena for a quick hug. He got up from the bed "it's amazing last night" he said looking down at Serena.

"What time is it?" she asked, still lazy to wake up on a Sunday morning.

"Almost 12, why?" he asked and the phone rings as Serena got up from the bed and Nate rush to the bathroom.

Serena knows who is on the other line, it's Blair. She hate it when this happen, she keep on telling herself that but still she always come back for more on Nate. It's like a drug, three years of being with him and a year of sleeping together has really taught her the idea of jealousy and insecurity. Nate got out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, it's Blair. She's coming over later" he said with a face of a puppy saying sorry. "I make it up to you" he said.

"It's okay, I have to go anyway" she said, picking up her dress from the floor.

"Not so quick" Nate said "there's time for a quickie" he said, pull Serena close to him as he bends his knee and kisses Serena.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" he asked, wondering if Nate ever had enough of her.

"I could never get enough of you" he said, as Serena leaned in for a kiss.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later" she said, rushing to the front door.

**Dan's Apartment, morning.**

"Good Morning, sleepy head" Dahlia said while throwing pillows towards Dan who is very comfortable sleeping.

"What?" he said angry?

"So, you and Ms Van Der Woodsen is going strong?" she asked, looking at his brother. She knows him very well. "She's with Nate, isn't she?" she asked again only this time, Dan woke up from his laziness and sit.

"You promise me, you won't tell Blair about this?" Dan pleaded to his sister "no one knows about this Dahlia" he continues on talking "I'm doing this to make mum and dad happy"

"Secret is save with me, only that you have to take me out for lunch! NOW!" she said screaming in Dan's ears making him smile.

"Okay, Okay" he said, pushing Dahlia out of the bed. "where are we going?" he asked, walking towards the bathroom.

"Le Petit Bistro" she said while texting "wear something nice!"

**Le Petit Bistro, afternoon**

Dan walks in the Le Petit Bistro alone as his sister left him while he was in the bathroom. He look around to see if Dahlia is there. While he was looking around, he got a text from his sister saying she can't make it and so does Blair. She wants him to meet Serena, as she's already there waiting. He smiled to himself as now he know, it's some kind of set up. Le Petit Bistro, a busy, bustling restaurant where the weird and rich Upper Easiders come to eat for lunch or dinner.

"Hi, did you get the text from Blair?" Dan asked, taking a seat opposite Serena, smiling and she nodded.

Serena look around the restaurant, wanted nothing more than to not look at Dan. She still feels guilty to what she said to him the other day. Opposite their table, is a table of six of the best looking men she's ever seen, presuming gay, because each one of them stops talking when Dan took a sit at her table and instead looking at her, they were interested in Dan. They look at Dan from head to toe, slowly.

"They're interested in you?" she whispers to Dan, pointing at the next table. She assumed Dan can't hear her as he change his seat to sit beside her instead. This is something new to Serena, normally with Nate, he will sit opposite her. "You're famous" she said again.

"Nope" Dan says, shaking his head "they're looking at you for sure" he said and laugh.

"Is that Nate and Blair?" Dan said pointing at them "why don't you call them here, we can have lunch together or we can get out of here" he asked, giving Serena options. "Go and talk to him!" he encouraging Serena to talk to Nate.

"And say what? I love you?"

"You could just tell him to join us for lunch if it bothers you to see them together like that" he said but Serena shakes her head and say no. "Lunch with me than!" he said smiling.

_**20 minutes later...**_

"I'm sorry for what I said to you before, I didn't mean it!" she finally gets it out of her chest. It feels so good to finally say it to him.

"It's okay, I understand" he said, while Serena took the piece of her article written by Dan and put it on the table.

"Why didn't you write what I told you?" she asked.

"Because it's not right!" he said, sipping his wine "let me tell you something about me, things you think you know about me" he said, looking straight into Serena's eyes. "My real name is Daniel Humphrey Cooper, 23 years old graduated from NYU. 3 years ago, I was in love with someone from here, she's my life until one day; she got into a car accident. To make it worst, she was with my brother, dating him while I'm with her. I was on the verge of getting the perfect engagement ring when this happened. I left Ireland to come here because, I'm the black sheep of the family" he said looking sad. "Am I bore you with my story?" he said again smiling but Serena shake her head and ask him to continue.

"I was on the way to her apartment when I saw my brother and her kissing, I was there shocked. They told me the story and they left together. The next thing I know, both of them got into a car accident, died" he said with a crack voice. "I was the one who told them to die and they died" he said.

"It's not your fault Dan!" she said, holding Dan's arm. "You can't blame yourself."

"You see, if I exposed you and Nate... it will be the same thing as what I did to my brother" he said with more sadness "I told them that I'll tell my dad about it that it will cause him his throne"

While Dan and Serena connecting, Nate came by to their table with Blair. They ask if they can join them for dessert and Serena nodded.

"I'm happy for you S, you finally happy!" Blair said honestly. "Did you get your sister's text, Neil?" she said Dan and he shook his head. "I think we should save her from Bendel's shall we? She said.

"You gonna be alright, here with S baby?" Blair asked Nate, as Serena was not paying attention to Nate, he looks at Dan while jealousy in his eyes.

"I'll see you later?" Dan says whispering to her and smile only now it's an inch to Serena's face.

"I have a better idea, why not we continue it at my place tonight for dinner?" Serena said, she is surprised that she said that to Dan when Nate is with her at the table. Something about Dan that is so calm and stoic with a touch of masculinity, she likes it.

"You sure?" Dan asked shocked and Serena nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you late" he said smiling, "bye Nate" Dan said politely but Nate didn't look at him.

**_5 minutes later..._**

"I can't stand the idea of you being with him, I can't believe that you accept him from your mother. Now, you're inviting him to your apartment. Our apartment! Why would you even invite him over for dinner, he's not your type" Nate said angrily, grabbing Serena's arm and hurting her.

"Nate, stop!" Serena said pushing his fingers from her arm "he's a nice guy and we're getting to know each other"

"So, you want him?" he asked again only this time, he doesn't want to look at Serena

"It's not fair, you're with Blair. Why can't I be with Dan?" she said raising her voice a little "I'm not having a serious relationship with him, okay?" she said.

"I don't like him!"

"You're being a jerk okay, let it be. I'm trying to please my mom" she said "I need to go now.

"Preparing yourself for your boyfriend?"

Serena didn't say anything to him, she just don't understand Nate. It's not like she and Dan is dating, they are in the process of knowing each other. She don't see the point of Nate being jealous, she is also very excited to see Dan later. There is something about him, something that she can't describe and it is quality that attracts her to know him more even just for the sake of her parents.

**Serena's Apartment, night**

She open the door to let Dan in, he had a bottle of wine with him. She watches Dan walk up to her living room, looking around to see things. As she keep on starring at him without him knowing, he smiled to herself but Dan caught her smiling.

"What?" he asked looking even more confused and out of place "see, you have a nice place here" he asked again, didn't let Serena answer the first question. He walks closer to Serena only to hear her stomach growling. "You're hungry!" he said smiling.

"Let me order in, pizza is okay for you?" she asked for his opinion as both of them looking at the kitchen.

"I have a better idea, why not we cook in?" he suggest "you know how to cook right?" he asked softly.

"No!" she said as Dan open the refrigerator door and he's smiling to himself "what?" she asked confused.

"Low fat yoghurt, diet coke, low fat milk, low calories chicken nuggets, fat-free bacon" he said smiling "protein shake?" he asked confused "this is normally for guys" he asked.

"Oh, Nate normally stay here more than I do" she said honestly "we shared this apartment but I took over since last week" she said "I didn't get the chance to clear his things out yet" she said.

"Nate with low fat?" he said laughing "I have an idea, let me get you some groceries and I'll make dinner? How's that?" he said, taking his coat from the stool looking at Serena to say yes.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Get the table ready?" he said, leaving Serena to get the table set up.

_**An hour later...**_

"Where did you learn how to cook?" she asked, sitting on the kitchen bar while Dan keep on stirring and took the medium size plate and put it in the oven.

"Well, you didn't taste my cook yet? I took a part-time job while I was studying" he said smiling, taking a small spoon from the spoon rack and let Serena get a sneak peak of his meal. "How's that?" he asked seriously, looking at Serena as she digest what she just ate.

"OMG, it's yucky" she said, kidding. She look at Dan and Dan was panic about his food like it's the end of the world.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked himself. "I did everything according to recipe" he mumbles.

"I'm kidding" she said, got down from the bar "it's the best spaghetti sauce I've ever tasted" she said honestly and smile, she didn't realized that Dan still holding the small spoon and he touch the spoon on her nose. Serena stared at Dan when he didn't look at her, there is something about Dan that she just feel so comfortable. He's cute and rich, but that's not the point. He's real and down to earth, he search for money own his own although he is very rich. Something that Nate is not. She keep on smiling.

"That is for telling me that my sauce is yucky" he said jokingly. He stared at Serena when she didn't look at him, wondering what if she's his girlfriend? As now, his heart is pumping faster every time he look into her eyes.

As Dan and Serena were running around the kitchen trying to get to each other with spoon of sauce in hand, they didn't realize that paparazzi were snapping photos from the outside. Serena's kitchen is by the window and it is easy to see. Paparazzi were snapping photos of them in the kitchen.

"This is money Lorenzo" said the paparazzi to the other paparazzi.

"She's with the Prince!" he said again "this time, we got a hold of him too" he said happy.

"Let's call our agent and email it to her for printing tomorrow" he said, leaving while looking up to the kitchen where Serena and Dan now were wiping their face with towels.

"Young love!" he said smiling.

**Dean and Delluca, morning**

"Hi, mom... I'm sorry I'm late" she said apologizing that she's late from their breakfast, she knows it's 2 hours late but her mum didn't say a word. "What's up?"

"Look at the Post and tell me what's going on?" she said handing Serena with the paper. She's shocked to read "Serena Van Der Woodsen the next Queen of Ireland?" as she read it out loud. She's shocked to see her photo with Dan, she smile to herself to see that she was actually happy in the photo.

"You look happy in the photo!" her mum said happy.

"She does, isn't she!" Nate said from behind. "I'm sorry, can I see Serena for awhile?" he asked Lily and they left to some quite section to talk in private. As they left, Dan got in the cafe and excuse himself to Lily to see Serena.

_**5 minutes later...**_

"I love you Serena, I'm going to leave Blair! I am going to do it this week" he said pleading. "I don't want you to be with him"

"What is wrong with you?" Serena said not wanting to look in his eyes and answer Nate on his I love you.

"Tell me that you're not in love with him because Serena, I love you! I do, he's a Prince! He don't love you, he will leave you in the end" he said.

"I don't love him okay, I don't like him. I'm pretending to like him because of our parents agreement. Are you happy now? She said to Nate, she's questioning herself. If what she said was right or she's lying to herself. "I miss you the whole night I'm with him!" she added.

As she was talking to Nate, both of them didn't realized that Dan was near them hearing and listening to their conversation. He can feel that his heart dropped like a bomb and vanished the whole body, the last time he felt this way was when he saw his girlfriend with his brother. In his hand, he brought with him two antics crystal from Ireland as they were talking about his last night. He left slowly, knocking everybody as he can feel that his whole world in slow motion.

_**3 minutes later...**_

"Sorry" Serena said to her mom, "Nate left, he just wanted to see what to get for Blair's chicken pie" she lied.

"It's okay dear!" she said "didn't you see Prince Niel Cooper? He came looking for you"

"Dan?" she asked again "he was here?" she asked nearly fainting.

"Dan is what you call him? Yeah, he was. I told him you were with Nate at the back and he went to search for you"

"Shit" she said softly only for her to hear.

"He dressed down today, something new in him" her mom added.

* * *

Hi readers, I promised you the next chapter you'll know what article did Dan wrote about Serena. This chapter is long because I have so much to tell. There is more to come if there's readers for this story. Read and please do review. I need input.

**Dahlia is Dan's younger sister**, who is very famous around America. She's the socialite for Ireland, basically like Serena.

Dan's name is Prince Daniel Humphrey Cooper, short for Prince Niel Cooper. Not many people know his real name, as he is well known as Prince Niel Cooper.

Dan's brother is dead in a car crash, same goes with his ex-girlfriend.

Dan left Ireland and everything behind because he just refused to be a King and be rich. He just want to do what he wants to do, not being told what to do like his elder brother.

Next:

**Will Serena get her happy ending from the Prince of the Upper East Side or the Prince of Ireland? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Serena's apartment**

The phone rings as Serena walk through the door. "Sweetie, where have you been?" Bless Nate for sounding so worried. "I've been calling you but you didn't answer?" he asked sounding much more concerned.

This is usually the scenario with Nate, ever since the picture of her and Dan came up front page of the newspaper. He hasn't been himself lately, in fact he have her on the leech every minute and it's driving her crazy.

She can't help to stop thinking about Dan too, he didn't call or attend a family dinner. The dinner that he well know that he got to be there, to masquerading their fake relationship. Is it fake? Serena keeps on asking herself again and again. Each time when she thinks about Dan and their cook-off the other night, it makes her smile and her heart just felt settle.

"Serena?" Nate is calling her name from the other line.

"Sorry, I was doing something. My phone was on silent" she lied.

"Okay, I'll be home soon, and then maybe tonight we'll go for dinner. I thought we'd try this new restaurant La Cienega".

"You mean, you want to actually be seen in public with me?" Serena asked, not liking the idea. "What about Blair?" she asked, now she is much more concerned about her best friend.

"What about her?"

"I have a better idea, why not we cook in tonight?" she suggest.

"Great, I'll call the chef to cook for us" Nate said happy.

As Nate was talking about how great it is that they are actually becoming more like a real couple, Serena got a text from Dahlia.

_**S,**_

'_**Niel is working with an indie publishing company in West Side,**_

_**You should go and meet him there, **_

_**500 W3rd. **_

_**Love, Dahlia**_

"Nate? I have to go now, my..." she stumble in giving Nate an excuse "mum to help her with her new furniture"

"Okay, I'll see you later? Love you" Nate said but Serena was too eager to put down the phone and didn't reply him with the love word.

**Snap Publishing Company, Soho**

A week can pass incredibly quickly when you're having fun. A week also can pass incredibly slowly when you find that you're actually quite lonely, you're not surrounded by people you love or you tend to love. Not that Dan isn't having a good time working for this new company, how could he not be happy? No one cares who he is and from where is he from.

Sometimes, he wishes that he don't know Serena at all. He wishes that all the girls that he tend to like and learn to love is someone normal. He opened up to her and he knows that was stupid of him to do such a thing. He can't help but to think about her over and over again, why should he even care. The tabloids magazines are talking about Serena and Nate, and no one is giving comments on their relationship or affairs. Dan glazed the magazine with full of anger yet he knows the truth.

"I'll die to date someone like Serena" his colleague says approaching to his desk "look at her, perfection I tell you!" still talking while looking at a paparazzi photo of Nate and Serena shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue "Nate is one lucky guy!"

"I bet he is, juggling two girls at one time" he said with a monotone voice and ignoring his friend who is reading the magazine and Serena and Nate's photo as the cover. He choose to ignore the fact that Nate is being a jerk and Serena will again fall under his spell. "Who am I kidding!" he says thinking out loud.

"What?" his friend asked.

"Nothing!" he said not quite understand what is he kidding about.

"Speaking of the devil" his friend says, detach his vision from the magazine to the entrance of the magazine "god, she is pretty!" he said mumbling.

"Don't you think you had enough looking and fantasizing about Serena" Dan said laughing "guys like us, don't even have a chance" he said and now looking at his friend which look like he seen a ghost "what is wrong with you?" he ask smiling.

"Nothing" he laugh back and he waved goodbyes "I think you have someone here to see you" as he keep on looking at Serena which is approaching Dan's table. There is no way that someone like Serena will ever step foot in this building and this magazine, and Dan's table is the only table here. So he knows Serena is here for him "you didn't tell me, man!"

"Tell you what?" he ask feeling a little annoyed with his colleague. As he swing his chair to look at his friend and wanted to ask what is he talking about, Serena was standing 2 feet away from him.

"So this is your plan? She ask, looking around the office when she can see few heads popping up and down from their cubical.

"What are you talking about?" he ask, not wanting to look at Serena as he swirl back his office chair to face his computer, Serena stop the chair from moving "it's not the right place to talk!" he said standing up "follow me" he said dragging Serena to a small pantry "talk!" he said.

"Why are you ignoring me?" she asked "you didn't pick up your phone and we were supposed to go to last night dinner together, where were you?" she asked again.

"I don't feel like going" he said sternly "I don't feel like talking to anyone"

"Great!"

"Good!"

5 minutes gone without them talking to each other, Dan is angry at Serena for coming to his office acting like his girl friend while Serena is angry at Dan for a reason she don't know why.

"Bloody Hell" says Lauren, Dan's Chief Writer simultaneously taking a look at her magazine and Serena several times "you're here!" she said surprised "you're actually here" she said again only this time she's ashamed of herself "sorry!" she said blushed.

Dan put his arm on Lauren's shoulder "what is wrong, love?" he asked smiling "haven't you seen a star before in front of your face?" he said laughing this time and Lauren laughed too followed by Serena "this is my friend, Serena and Serena this is my close friend here in the office, Lauren" Dan introduces them to each other.

"Okay, I bet I have to go and do my work now" Dan said looking at Serena but Serena was actually about to ask Lauren something.

"If you don't mind Lauren, Dan and I actually have this dinner that we were supposed to go tonight. Is it possible if you let him go off early?" she asked.

"Of course, he can! He is doing articles which is due the next following month" she said smiling "go ahead, enjoy yourself"

"No! No! I got a lot of things to do" says Dan, rubbing his forehead.

Lauren left the room and let Dan off early, she likes Dan here in the magazine. He is a hard working man and very good with people too.

"Guess, you're stuck with me!" Serena said, smiling.

"I am only going because I know Dahlia is!" he said "don't you want to go with your boyfriend?" he asked.

"I want to go with you" she said "Nate is going with Blair" she lied. She was supposed to have dinner with Nate tonight but she wants to cancel it. She wants to get to know Dan more.

The news about Serena and Nate broke this morning, their news is all over the papers and magazines. He look at Serena with a pity, does she think that he is going to jump in and be her knight and shining armor? He don't want to be the next guy, he don't want to be the guy who is just there when she needed help.

"Hey, I'm sorry about you and Nate's story" he said softly "I know it's hard."

"It is!" she said nearly crying "I didn't know about this until I walk out of the apartment to meet you" she said honestly.

"Meet me?"

"I was searching for you the whole week, but you weren't anywhere around" she said and now crying.

"Why?" he asked sounding more concern.

"I don't know" she said trying to find a reason but she just couldn't.

"I'll go with you tonight" he said smiling and handing Serena a piece of tissue "and I'll pretend to be your boyfriend and I help you to clear those rumors out" he said looking down to look as Serena "I'll try, okay" he said smiling and nudging Serena.

"Thank you!" she said smiling "but first, we need to go shopping!" she said taking her handbag on the chair.

"I don't need to do that" he said.

"Yes, unless..."

"You're smiling" he asked scared "don't get any crazy idea"

"Let's go to your apartment, pick up some things to wear. I want to see your apartment" she said holding Dan's hands and walk out from the office.

Everyone was surprisingly shocked at the idea of them walking hand in hand. Guess, people in the office know about it now and now only the whole have to see that actually Dan Humphrey is a prince.

* * *

Hi readers, please read and review. There is a continuation for this chapter and I promise you it's going to be good but only if I have readers for it.

Read and review.

Next : Nate and Blair argument, Dan meet the Ex Girlfriend's parent, Serena and Dan parents agreement and someone is going to leave New York City....


	5. Chapter 5 dinner part 1

"Bonjour"

"Comment allez-vous"

"Tres bien"

"Et Vous?"

"Tres Bien"

"Au Revoir" Dan said to the door man while he is still on the phone with Serena. He has been on the phone with her for the past 30 minutes. She's scared of going alone but she just had to be there first before Dan.

"What was that?" Serena asked on the other line, she excused herself to be there first as her mom wanted to mingle around before the actual dinner. The dinner that she doesn't want to go and face the people she want to avoid, thank goodness for Dan that she managed to go. "You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago?"

"It is a French Restaurant, I was being polite" he said while tipping the coat boy with a smile "you don't think I'm going to leave you stranded, right?" he asked, making sure his tie is perfect.

"Oh my god" the coat boy says in a shocking tone "I'm sorry Prince, I didn't know it is you" he said apologizing and that made Dan smile even more but he shake his head and gave the boy a big tip.

"Keep the change" he said to the boy and leave, wondering if he can spot Serena from a far. He should spot her from far, as Serena told him what's she going to wear and where is she going to be "you look very pretty Ms Van Der Woodsen" he said still on the phone with Serena.

He can see that Serena pop her head from the crowd wondering where is Dan. She can't spot him, she should spot him, after all she did pick up his tuxedo unless he changed his mind and change with tuxedo. That made Dan smile, never can he imagine that someone like Serena would give him a chance in her life, someone like him will never get the chance. He knocked his head, no! He can have a chance if he is a prince? But no! Serena is with Nate, he tell himself before he take a step forward "are you ready for your fake boyfriend, now?" he asked while his heart drop like a bomb from a helicopter and Serena says she's ready still wondering where he is.

"There you are?" he said while placing his arms wrapping around Serena's back, inhaling her perfume and kiss her on her back neck. Nate, Blair, Dahlia and Lily were shocked to see them like that, with the news about Serena and Nate spreading the front newspaper and magazine like bacteria. "Opps, I'm sorry!" he said while looking at everyone from Serena's neck and still kiss her playfully.

"You both look happy?" Lily asked, ashamed at the same time and take a sip on her champagne.

"We are" Dan said smiling.

"I am" Serena echoed and smiles at Dan.

"Let's eat shall we but before that..." Dan said, while slipping his hand with Serena. Introducing her from one royal to another as his girlfriend, he can see that Nate keep on looking at Serena from far and Serena is looking at Nate too. He don't know why but tonight it is not about Nate, it's about him.

"Did you cut your hair?" Serena asked, looking up at his hair "dyed it too" she analyzes more "you clean shave" she said, smiling. Dan didn't say anything but he smiled, that made Serena feels happier with him. He made an effort to show people how he is a prince and he is with Serena. People keep on asking him about Serena and Nate's scandal, but...

"Serena and Nate has been friends since diaper year, so I'm not surprise if they go out for a shopping spree" Dan said to the Mayor of New York "in fact, she was out with Nate to get me something for my apartment" he said looking at Serena with a smile.

"Talking about apartment, when will I ever see your secret apartment, boyfriend?" Serena whispers, she wanted to see his apartment but in fact, he said he got nothing to wear and they went shopping instead.

"Some other time, girlfriend" Dan laughs "now, lets the dinner begins. My Parents is here" he said pointing.

An hour has past, Dan and Serena is closer than ever. Serena loves it when Dan is so polite and gentlemen around people but the only thing that she can't figure out is why he chose his hipster life than being a prince? Isn't simpler? With fame and money?.

Blair excuses herself to go to the bathroom and Nate follows, Dan knew for a fact that Serena will definitely ask to go too. Not a surprise for him, she asks him if it's okay for her to go and confront Blair. She need to tell her the truth, it's okay if others don't know but Blair is her best friend, Dan nodded and Serena left.

**Lounge A La Mode, secret room.**

"It's really over, I can't believe you!" Blair said screaming, she couldn't believe Nate and Serena would do such a thing to her "I love Serena like my own sister, and I trusted you" she said nearly collapsed.

"Listen"

"NO!" she said pushing Nate away "don't tell me anything, it will all be a lie once again" she said crying.

"I'm not in love with her okay!" Nate said, trying to get Blair attention and he did "it was a mistake, I swear to you it was" he said trying to explain and to search for an excuse "we're just friends and I swear that the shopping spree is for you, I bought you this?" he said, taking a box out of his coat pocket "I wanted to proposed to you but now..." he says trying to sound sad.

He didn't really know that Serena was at the door, listening to every word he just said. She can't believe that he would say such a thing about her, she knows that the shopping spree is not for Blair and it is actually for her. Nate lied, he lied!

She can't help herself from crying, she try to keep herself composed but she can't help it. More tears running down her cheeks and she can't help it this time. She turn herself back from Nate and Blair and she can't help but to nearly fall. She also didn't realized that Dan was there all along, before she collapse and Dan hug her closely and she can't help but to cry even more.

While he was hugging her and she's crying on his shirt, he keeps on wondering about Serena. He's falling for her but will she give him a chance? Yes! She give him a chance now, because he is a prince but what if he is just Dan Humphrey? Would she? Will she? So many questions in his mind.

"Dan?" Serena finally speaks but her voice is so mellow, makes Dan smile "why are you smiling?"

"Nothing!"

"Nate, lied" she says, finally trying to tell something to Dan but he nodded.

"I'm here!" he says, and kiss her own her forehead "let's fix your make-up!" he says and start to think "I think, I leave that to you" he start laughing and Serena start to laugh too.

* * *

Please review, the more reviews I will update as fast and next you will read his article.

Next : The King and Dan, Serena and Blair, Dan and Serena, Dan and Nate.


	6. Chapter 6 dinner part 2

"Well, well, well... look who is here mother?" Jeremy says sarcastically as Dan and Serena approaching the table "the killer, my sister's killer" he finally said it.

"Jeremy!" Dan says softly.

"He didn't kill your sister" Dahlia says defending Dan, she knows the truth but no one else at the table want to trust him.

"Forget it, the king is here and Dan is happy shagging a new blur blood" Jeremy said to get everyone forget about what he just said. He hate Dan from the day that his sister's funeral, he also hated the fact that his sister was so fateful to him. Only to know that she killed herself because of one stupid fight with Dan, in fact people keep on talking about it, it hurts him. He has been searching for Dan for months but couldn't find him. Not in Ireland, not in Manhattan. So he finally gave up, give up hoping to search for the moron who killed his sister.

"I'm sorry, can I speak to Serena" Blair says entering the ballroom and straight to the table "I just need to talk to her" she says firmly.

Dan was concerned about it, she knows that Serena is going to get hurt again and it is all because of Nate but Serena gave him a weak smile, a smile that assuring him everything is going to be alright.

**Ballroom, outside**

There's a silence, Serena tries again to talk "what do you want to talk about B?" and still silence as Serena talk a step near to Blair. The small room is dark and Blair is not facing Serena at the moment, but Serena can tell that Blair is hurting inside, who wouldn't. She put her hand on Blair shoulder.

"Go away" Blair says, rolling her shoulder "I don't want to talk to you" she shouted.

"You called me out here, not to talk?"

"You mean you want to talk about my best friend having a relationship with my boyfriend?

"It's not a relationship!" Serena lied.

"Tell me, you never kiss him before, not a passionate kiss?"

"It wasn't passionate and we weren't in a relationship" she lied again. She still am afraid of Blair, and her friendship with Blair means too much to her to risk telling her the truth now.

"I swear to you, when we did kiss we were both completely stoned and we were lying looking at" she stopped herself from talking too much "it was a mistake and the picture was nothing, you know how tabloid play all this things out B"

"How can I trust you?" Blair asked stepping closer to Serena "how can I trust you that you actually am not with my boyfriend? Everyone keep on talking about you and him but I never thought in my wildest dreams that my best friend would do such a thing?"

"I'm not with him B, I'm with Dan"

"She's with me!" Dan said entering the ballroom, "I'm sorry I'm here, but I was worried about you. About the both of you" he said approaching "You've been friends for the longest time, I'm sure she won't do such a thing to you Blair"

"How do you know that?"

"I know, because the girl that I'm with is not a home-wrecker, she's more than that and I know deep down you know that" he said to Blair and Blair finally nodded.

"That doesn't mean I forgive you just yet" Blair said looking at Serena.

"In fact, I think we got to go" Dan said to Serena "I have something to show you at my apartment"

"I still hate you Serena?" Blair shouted.

"Blair, the person you should blame the most is Nate, yes Serena too" Dan said looking at Serena "but you're blaming your best friend like she some kind of a murderer"

"Like you!"

"Forget it!"

"Your apartment?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said "lets go, and Blair, you should go back to the party and I'm sure Nate is waiting for you" he said.

**Dan's Apartment, night**

"So this is where Dan Humphrey stays?" Serena said entering the loft apartment "Central Park East Apartment!" she said smiling "or Prince Niel Cooper?"

"Is that wrong?" he asked pulling back his key from the door "welcome to my apartment!" he said welcoming Serena to his place. He never brought back girls to his place before, he never opens up as much as he opens up to Serena before and the feeling he is feeling is definitely something he once had and it's killing him.

"No, it's not wrong" she said, analyzing his place and walk straight to his study table "the article you wrote that has my name in it"

"Yeah, give me that" he said trying to get it back from Serena.

"No!" she said running away from him "... and the hybrid of our Manhattan society, people says they are the reflection of their parents, the blueblood but one can't help but wonder how this part of culture function. They have everything that a girl could ever wanted, everything that a boy could ever desired but still they want to play things with fire. The threat and danger of having life under the influence. You're a nobody until you're talk about! And I will give a perfect example of a perfect girl from the ice world, a world which only the powerful and posh monarchy can taste is Serena Van Der Woodsen" she says looking at Dan who is clearly not amused by her right now, teasing him by reading his piece of work. "Serena Van Derwoodsen, the name it self is a reflection of perfection"

"Are you happy now?" he asked handing Serena with a glass of wine "it's poison!" he said smiling.

"Oh! You want to kill me?" she says playfully.

"I might?" he replied with a wink "just wine Serena!"

"I know that, chill a bit okay"

_**An hour later...**_

The pizza that they ordered has been eaten, the salad Dan made has been eaten, two bottles of wine is half way empty and a bottle of champagne has all been drunk. The conversation was largely irrelevant, for both of them knew where this was leading. Dan pretend that he is sober but he can't think straight. Serena left for the bathroom, trying to sober up but everything that is on her way to the bathroom she knock it down.

She keep on looking at herself at the basin mirror, she hardly feel the same way when she look at Nate anymore. Yes, the sex is amazing but she felt that sometimes it is not that anymore. She wants a permanent figure in her life. Someone that can take care of her. No! She said to herself, she's drunk. She keeps on telling herself over and over again.

There was a lull in the conversation just as they finished downing down a glass of water. Dan don't want to sit near Serena but there is something about her that is so breathtaking that he keep on looking at her.

"What?" Serena asked, smiling. She knows that Dan is trying to stand but he just loses his balance "Dan!" she nearly shouting, and she laughed "dickhead" she said holding Dan in her arms and look Dan in his eyes. His eyes are so brown and so lovely, she said to herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm just" Dan said looking into her eyes "your eyes is so lovely" he said, rolling his eyes once again because he knows that he is under the influence of alcohol but he finally said it "I think I'm gonna kiss you" as he says, his face is so near to Serena "I know I probably shouldn't say this" he said, his voice is low and slow, the smile leaving his face for the first time that evening.

"I know", the words were out before Serena even had a chance to think about them "I want you to kiss me" she finally said it.

There, it goes... the beginning of Dan and Serena or the end... within seconds they were kissing furiously, Dan's hands everywhere, Serena biting at his lips, wanting him inside her.

Higher, she held her breath in anticipation, lust screaming through her body as she waited for him to hit the spot. Higher. Higher. And his fingers gently brushing the outside of her panties, so softly she might almost have imagined it, the harder, then disappearing back down her thigh, teasing down to her knee,Serena sighed as she turned her head to meet Dan's tongue.

No going back now.

Walking clumsily, still kissing into the bedroom, falling onto the bed, tongues and fingers and mouths everywhere. Dan cupped Serena's face "you're beautiful" he says before kissing her even more.

Serena think she knows what she is doing, she keep on telling herself that this is just a drunken quick fuck! Just a quick fuck but Dan is moving inside her so gently and Serena is enjoying it like both of them is not under the influence.

They did it over and over again, four times to be exact. Serena's phone is in her handbag at the living room where the mess is. Everything is upside down.

* * *

But I need readers to reviews. Good or bad it's okie for me. I need reviews.

I promise you, next will be a bit intense and passion.

**Next : is it a quick fuck from being drunk? Is Nate out of Serena's life? Is Dan the one? Mostly it is on Serena's point of view on everything. (the morning after)**


	7. Chapter 7

Never in her wildest dream that she would wake up after drinking and feel so good in the morning after and she turn to look at the side of the bed where Dan is and he's not there. She knows that they way Dan moves inside it doesn't seem like a quick fuck but why is he gone? She wonder and put her hand on her face and shake it again. "What have I done?" she said to herself because she know now that Dan left her alone after he wakes up and see Serena as a stupid mistakes. She got up and look herself in the mirror "what have I done?" she said to herself, she get ready to go out from Dan's apartment. She opens the door and was shock to see Dan vacuuming the floor with an Ipod on, dancing like there is no tomorrow. She cannot help but smile at him; she took her phone out and takes a video of Dan dancing and playing air guitar with the vacuum.

After a few minutes of having fun watching Dan dancing and singing, she did not realize that Dan is actually going to turn and face her. No turning back now. There! Dan is looking at her as if he is looking at a ghost. He plugged out his headphone and switched off the vacuum "hi!" is all she can say to him and smile. She don't know what last night means to him but it certainly did change something on her, she wants to be with Dan but she still have feeling for Nate.

"Hi!" Dan smiles back as awkward as it gets, Dan walk a step closer to Serena as he realizes that he's holding Serena's bra and stop. "I…I… was just cleaning the mess" he says handing Serena her undergarment and blushed.

"Thank you" she says blushed too.

"I've made breakfast" he says "and I woke up super early and I don't want to wake you up… and…" he says trying to find a word to say but he keep on mumbling "orange juice?" he ask and Serena nodded.

10 minutes later…

"Thank you Dan!" she says eating her scramble eggs and some toasts. She wanted to ask Dan about last night but she is too shy. It is weird; she is not even shy with many people but this just it. She is shy around Dan for the first time.

"About last night?" Dan finally wanted to clear the air with Serena. He needs to be the man and ask about what happen last night. He is still confused about it but he does not want to make Serena think that it is just a plain sex because both of them were under the influence.

"What about it?" Serena asks casually.

"Well…" he says again and this time he was interrupted by Serena's phone "Nate?" he ask disappointed and Serena knows it as it shows at how Dan look at her and she nodded "well, you should go and see him" he says.

"You were about to say something?" she says politely "about last night, Dan?" again Nate is buzzing Serena on her phone "I have to go," she says.

"Of course!" he says watching Serena taking her handbag from his bedroom and smile at him when she leaves the apartment.

He wonder what last night means to her. She is falling for her more deeply than ever and he knows that he is setting himself on fire. He check his email once Serena left the apartment, thinking by now Serena and Nate will have a quite lunch together somewhere and secret rendezvous while Dan is suffering from the pain and Blair is clueless about them seeing each other again. He reads an email from his mother and replies it as fast as his heart is beating, he is not thinking clearly.

**Central Park West**

"Nate, why are you calling me?" Serena ask annoyed "we're over!" she says finally realizing that she just said it, she had the courage to say that to him and she's proud of herself now "wow!" she says and Nate look even more confused "I finally said it!" she smiles.

"So you're breaking up with me for that Prince?" he says annoyed "just because he is a prince?" he says again looking angrier.

"No, because he is a nice person and he takes time to get to know me. Unlike you!"

"Unlike me?"

"Forget it, you can have your happy ending with Blair. I wasted my time coming here when I could have spent my time with Dan," she says.

"Dan?" he call out his name "what will you do? You do know that he is leaving to Ireland?" he says with a slight of victory on his face "his dad is sick!"

"Of course he didn't tell you Serena!" Nate smirks "Dahlia just told me on the way here!"

"I have to go!" she says panic "I have to see him!" she says and this time Nate catches her hand "Nate!"

"I don't want you to leave me!" Nate begging her "I don't love Blair, I love you!" he says pleading but Serena seem not impressed.

"I wish I could say the same about you but I don't love you Nate!"

"It can't be!" Nate is grabbing her hand stronger this time and try to kiss her.

"Let her go!" a voice interrupting them and it's Blair "I heard everything!" she says approaching and Nate finally let Serena's hand go.

"Blair, I!" Serena wanted to say something but Blair was too occupied and she watches Blair slapped Nate like she never slap anyone before "Blair?"

"I'm sorry!" Blair says hugging Serena and cry "I should have trusted you from the very beginning and I should be mad at Nate more than I am mad at you" she says "and Dan is right!"

"I need to go Blair!" she says smiling "I need to stop Dan from leaving" she says wiping her tears "I didn't tell him how I felt about last night,"

"Last night?" Nate finally ask and both Serena and Blair look at each other.

"We don't need you!" both says in unison and pushes Nate in the pond with the ducks and they both look at Nate smiling.

"Now, you have to go to see Dan!" Blair says and she try to text Dahlia and she replied straight away "you have to be fast, he'll be at Hudson Helipad in 30 minutes" Blair says panic "I'll try to let Dahlia knows that you're coming to see Dan. Now go!" she says pushing Serena away.

Serena is crying inside, she can't believe she left Dan when he was about to say something to her but she need to see Nate and settle the empty pieces in her heart. She know now that all she ever wanted is Dan. Dan was there when she needed a friend, he was there when things seem to fall down, he steps in into a role to protect her and now he's leaving New York city to Ireland without Serena telling him what she really feels about last night. Dan need to know. She keep on telling herself that she is going to make it. The traffic on the Westside highway is getting bad.

"Can you go faster" she ask the cab driver and he just shakes his head.

"If you want, you can walk!" he says.

All Serena could do now is pray inside that Dahlia can help her out this time. Dan need to know how she feels, she knows that she treats Dan like a toy sometimes but that when she was confused and now she know what she wants. She wants Dan! The traffic is bad.

* * *

Hi readers,

Please read and review.

**Next: **

**can Serena make it on time? **


	8. Chapter 8

Easy way to say this is that, Serena Van Der Woodsen didn't make it on time to see Dan Humphrey leave New York City to Ireland. She tried, she even run 6 streets away but it's too late. Faith? Was not on her side on this and it has been like that for awhile. She keep on emailing Dan but he never reply. Guess it's over between them.

Serena walked into her apartment that now is being shared with Blair. She walked to find Blair sitting down with a foreign magazine in her hand "hey Blair, what are you reading?" she asked walking over to Blair.

"Oh, nothing... just reading some magazines" she says casually "Dan is in this magazine, you know!" she says tilting her head to look over at Serena. She knows that Serena has a slight crush on him because ever since Dan is not around her, Serena have been different.

"Of course he will be in the magazine..." she says lying to herself about her feelings "of society!" as she read the bold magazine name.

"Serena, you need to get your ass back on the dating train..." Blair says slowly thinking about what she want to say "Dan is..."

"Really?"

"Look..."

"Whatever" Serena says followed by her signature laugh "Dan and I are only friends and that's all..."

"Right!"

"He left New York, right?" he ask Blair and she nodded "meaning, we're over!" she says trying to cover up her statement that herself and Dan is just friends and nothing more!"

"You're Serena Van Der Woodsen!" Blair said "no one, in the entire world would break up with you. You break up with them!" she laugh.

Serena sighed dramatically she was tired of having to be perfect for everyone, that is except Dan who accepted her no matter what. He was there when she needed someone and she still can't believe that she let him go without telling him how she feels about him "I'm going to take a long bath, okay" she says leaving Blair alone in the living room.

**Agave.**

"You know, man!" Dan says holding up his tequila cup "how can someone have so much burden in his hand when they're only 20st?" he ask looking straight to the bartender. His eyes is filled with regret and frustration. Ever since the day, she walk out the apartment to talk to Nate, he knows it very well that he lost Serena.

"Everyone have their issues..." the bartender finally says something, placing a glass of water on the counter "you just got to deal with your shit..." he says with a smile.

The rain is pouring, the small cozy restobar is awfully quiet for his own liking. He can hear every drop of rain, every step the waiter takes and the most is his heartbeat.

"What if?"

"What and if is very strong word to use" the bartender says, making Dan think about what he wanted to ask in the first place.

"You're right!" he says, thinking "I just need to put my shit together, it will be alright" he says standing up, gathering his thought together "it's going to be alright," he says again making sure what he want to do next is the right thing to do.

**Dean and Delluca**

"So we need baby carrots" Serena ask looking at the grocery list she and Blair have been toting since "I can't any..." she says disappointed.

"We'll get it from the street vendors later..."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Serena ask Blair about her plan.

"Why are you so scared about?"

"I don't know..." Serena say shaking her head "just the thought of us having dinner with Nate..." she says looking up "just making my stomach turn 360 degrees"

"What about you and Dan?" Blair ask pushing the shopping cart around "you still in contact with him right?" Blair ask again, only this time Serena smile turn to a sad face.

"We're still in contact..." she says "if you say 10 emails from me and 1 reply from him is keeping in contact"

"Dahlia!" Blair shocked.

"Hi girls" she greeted back casually, toting a new YSL handbag and a new boyfriend at hand.

"I didn't know that you're back in the city!" Serena says, hoping that she could fill her in on Dan but negatively speaking it seems like Dahlia is the only one back.

"I've been here for a while now..."

"Oh!"

"Any news on Dan?" Blair ask, helping Serena as she definitely know that Serena is dying to know about him.

"The last time I check, he was busy filling in the shoe from my dad" she says, shaking her head for being so naive. She forgot about Dan's history with Serena "but that was 4 months ago..."

"What do you mean 4 months ago?" Serena asks concern.

"He had a fight with my mom and ever since then, she agreed in keeping Dan on the down low..." she explains "until I'm ready to be queen..."

"So..." Serena trying to digest.

"Dan is Dan" she smiles.

"Hey, come to our place tonight... bring your new cute boyfriend with you!" Blair ask Dahlia to come to their cook-off dinner tonight "it's going to be fun!" she says excited.

"Sure, text me the address. I'll be there!"

Serena can't help but to wonder about Dan more often now. It has been 6 months since the day she and Dan made love. 6 month of her and Dan finally feel comfortable around each other. It's been that long. The walk from from Dean and Delluca, a late afternoon lunch with Blair and a little shoe shopping is hell for Serena for some reason. Her heartbeat is beating faster than not, why? She keep on asking herself. Why is she so nervous now.

"You're awfully quiet!" Blair asks Serena casually.

"I don't know... I don't feel right" she admits.

"Is it because all the talk about Dan?"

"I don't know..." she says tossing her head side to side, trying to make all her worry and every conversation as lightly as possible. To her notice, there's a guy standing in front of her with just jeans and t-shirt who looks like Dan. It can't be Dan because that guy is standing a block away, not too far to be exact. She walks faster, not wanting to lose sight of him.

"Serena, wait up!" Blair says catching up behind her.

"Dan!" Serena shouted.

Dan smiled at the sight of the beautiful blond walking fast knocking everyone in front of her to come near him. She is finally in front of him, she is so beautiful. Much more flawless than she is before. How can that be possible "hey!" he says with excitement.

Serena nodded and smiled at him allowing every moment of her missing him sink and take a new sight of Dan in her memory bank "what happened with your face?" Serena ask concerned, touching lightly on the cut and bruises "this is new cuts"

"Hi, Humphrey!" Blair says casually but deep down she knows that she is happy to see Dan once again. Now, Serena can be happy.

"I have to go..." he says looking down, afraid to see her disappointment.

"But you'll be back, right?" Serena asks with a sad tone, stepping closer to him.

"I will... if you want me to" he says with a smile.

"I want you to" she says.

"Then I will come back to see you..." he said smiling at her, watching her blue eyes light up at the sight of his promise. He grab Serena's arm and kiss Serena on her forehead "I just need to go for now okay." He says taking a step back and leave.

Serena is just happy that Dan is back in the city. Yes, she didn't talk to Dan about their issues yet but that's all she needed now. Dan to be close to her and she also can't stop thinking about Dan's cut and bruises.

Without her knowing, Nate was watching Dan and Serena's reunion from afar. He never thought that he could see Dan ever again in the city. Thankfully, he found Dan first before Serena did. The roses and a box of chocolates Dan has brought with him will only make things much more complicated for Nate. He still can't let Serena go, 6 months of not seeing Serena and Blair make him know who he wants to be with.

Blair and Serena walk hand in hand back to their apartment. Serena can't keep her smile on a down low. She's happy.

* * *

Hi readers, please review. sorry it is late. I am trying to update everything. takecare.


	9. Chapter 9

As Blair watches Serena preparing herself to look as lovely for the night, she can't help but to noticed that Serena seem to be happy.

"Did you ask Dan to come to the party?"

"I did everything I could, but..." she exhaled sharply, before changing her topic. "he said he is busy..." she started as every in the room glared at her fiercly. "I don't think he like me that much anymore."

"What?" Blair said with a jolt of disappointment.

"He just said he is busy and sorry he don't have time for me" she said dismissively.

"Maybe it's because of Nate" Dahlia said awkwardly. "Dan thinks you're still in love with Nate" Dahlia said honestly.

"What?" Serena's eyes started stinging and she blinked hard, "He is an idiot if he thinks that!" she said nearly angry "I am not in love with Nate!"

"Well, he thinks so..." Blair said honestly.

"Why?"

"Maybe because this dinner is about Nate?" Dahlia said honestly.

"I can't make him think it's about Nate..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to find him..."

* * *

It's short but the next chapter is going to be super long, i need to cut this part here because it doesn't make any sense for the next... it does but it'sbetter this way.


	10. Chapter 10

20 minutes ride to Dan's apartment feels like 2 hours, Blair of course is by Serena's side this time. She can't let Serena do this suicide mission alone again because no one knows how Serena felt when Dan left for Ireland and how hard it takes for Serena to moved on and finally forget about Dan.

**Dan's apartment, night**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sir?" Dan's butler asking Dan for the hundred times just to make sure that he made the right choice.

"I think so..." Dan says finally entering the bedroom "so lets pack up, I have a red eye to catch!" he says opening up his walk-in closet. There's boxes from previous packing that he did. Dahlia watched Dan as she knows why he is doing all this.

"Why are doing this Dan?" she ask, it's sad to see Dan like this "just tell her what you really feel!" she encourage his brother to do so "you love the city!"

"I do..."

"And?"

"You don't understand..." he says with a heavy heart, even thought is hard for him to leave and to pack.

"Tell me!" Dahlia says, standing beside his brother "and I know Serena invited you to her dinner party tonight..." she says looking straight into Dan's sad eyes.

"What are you still doing here, the part started..." he says looking at the wall for his clock "an hour ago..."

Dahlia smile with full of sympathy, she know Dan more than he know himself. He is running yet again from Serena and this time she can't blame anyone else but Dan himself. He is such a coward to run from his own feeling, not wanting to lose from Nate. He touches Dan bruises from the early fight he had with someone he don't want to name "this is from Nate, isn't?" she ask and that makes Dan stop taking all his clothes from the hanger "you love her don't you?" she ask again and this time she really don't want to break the momentum that she have on Dan. "Dannnnn" she said softly with a drag on his name.

**Cab, Night**

"Why is there traffic?" Serena asking Blair, impatiently waiting to see a familiar landmark to make her heart stop beating.

"You know that we're late for our own dinner party, right?" Blair said pointing out the fact to her bestfriend "and we invited a lot of people..."

"I just need to tell him that's i'm sorry, that's all!"

"Oh..." Blair smile but she got a playful nudge from Serena "I know it's not just apology that you want out of this tonight?"

"I can't forget about him!"

"Finally!"

"What?"

"We're near!" Blair smile yet again.

"Oh..."

"Are you ready?" Blair ask again "we can go back if you want to"

**Dan's apartment, night**

"Oh my god, Prince Niel Cooper!" Dahlia says as Dan exit the walk-in wardrobe and show himself to his sister "you look like a super socialite!" she says with a smile. "Don't you think he looks great!" she ask Julia, who is Dahlia's bestfriend.

"He looks amazing!" she admit, "but you're too young for me boy!" she says, helping Dan with his tie "do you have all your belongings?"

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me..." he says, panicking "I think we can go now, there's nothing here anymore..." he says.

"Lets go..."

"You sure?" Dahlia ask looking around the apartment.

**Serena & Blair's townhouse, night**

"You're going to be alright..." Blair says exiting the cab and was shocked to See Nate with a bouquet of roses and with disbelief she shakes her head "Nate?"

"I know you love roses Serena!" he said with a smile but it was not the reply that he was expecting from her "is everything okay?" he ask concern "you can talk to me?"

"Dan left town..."

"So?"

"Don't you get it!"

"He's a jerk for living you Serena, I would never do that..." he said to warm up the conversation between him and the girls.

"Look Nate, the reason why we're doing this right now is for us... to be friends!" Serena said honestly "truthfully, I like the idea of you being with me before... but now, I don't think that idea is love all along..." she said looking at Blair and smile because Serena never tell anyone about her feelings towards Nate to anyone.

"What are you saying?"

"She is saying that she don't love you!" Blair said.

"But you're dating someone else..."

"Oh my god Serena..." Serena's friend got off the limo and hug Serena "I didn't know that Prince Niel Cooper is one of your guest!" she said with a smile.

"What?"

"When was the last time you check your phone?" she ask as she look at Serena confused.

"I didn't bring my phone..." she said still shocked "where did you get the information from?"

"Where else, Gossip Girl!" she said.

With that, Serena stomps up the stairs of her townhouse and walk straight to the party. Searching for Dan in every corner but she can't seem to find him.

"Serena, there!" Blair said pointing at Dan who is sitting on the tall bar stool and just like that everything around her seem to be on a slow motion mode. Her walk from the main door to the bar seems like forever, everyone keep on saying her name. Thanking her for inviting them to her party but that doesn't matter now, all she want is to be next to Dan.

"How are you?" he says casually, looking straight at her who is walking inside her own apartment. Dan hear whispers of Serena's name at first and that's when he got up and put down his vodka.

"I'm good" she says, she is not a good liar because now, her make-up is all over her face. It's bad but she still can smile, putting a fake smile on her face.

"You sure?" he says taking another step closer to Serena and reach out to wipe Serena's cheek "you're a mess!" he says trying to look into her eyes but she try not to look at him.

"I thought you're gone..." she says with tears starting to form in her eyes "fly off..."

"How can I fly..." he says with a soft smile "when my wing is you..."

She was shocked to hear that from Dan, not in a million years that she would want something like that because she's not prepared to hear something like that now when she's a mess "I'm sorry, Dan!" she says and tears start flowing like a fountain "I'm really sorry" she apologized again hoping he wasn't too upset about what happened between them.

"I'm alright with you moving on, you know..." he says sadly. He look at the guy who is standing close to Serena, the guy who was so concern with her when she enter the living room and the same guy who look sad when she ignore everyone and walk straight to Dan. He shakes his head of disbelief "I'm afraid of you moving on..." he said blinking his eyes and catches a glimpse of Dahlia who give him the green light to tell Serena how he really feels "

"Dude, you need to go" he says trying to protect Serena from Dan.

"I am not dating you..." She said pushing the other guy aside.

"What?" he said shocked.

"I am not... we're close yes but we are not dating" she said with a sad tone and the guy seem to be aggressive against Dan now and only guys will know it.

"He needs to leave..." he said angrily "just a moment ago he said it's alright for you to move on and he changed his mind..." he said angrily again.

"Okay, before you kick me out. Please give me a second to explain. Serena, it's not like.. like.. I am leaving because I don't love you, I'm choosing you. Okay, because the whole reason that I left is because for me it's always been you Serena, it's always been you. I've tried to fight it and I've tried to deny it and I can't. You're undeniable"

"What?" Serena is getting more and more confused.

"Throughout life, my grandmother keep on telling me and my sister this tale..." he said and continue "if I want to lose everything in this world, I must find someone that I could talk for hours and never get bored, I could tell her things and she will never judge me, this person is your soul mate and your best friend for life and don't ever let them go..." trying to find some courage to go on, he look around the living room and spotted Nate and everyone else that he knows at the end of the living room "I don't care if I don't have the money or title anymore... as long as I have you!" he confessed.

"You have to leave, man!" the guy said, now trying to push Dan away from Serena and Dan give him a nod, giving him an indication that he got it.

"Well... I..." he said still waiting for Serena to say something but she didn't say anything still, he look at her not knowing whatelse can he say because now he just is on a hot seat, in the spotlight and embarrassed himself in front of everyone "I should leave..." he said turning to the front door and close it shut. When he got outside, he shakes his head from disbelieving. He is a Prince and he just pour his heart out to someone that he thought that loves him as much as he did.

"Wait..." she swallowed her sliver and to catch some breath "Dan!" she said as she is nearer to him "your apartment is empty!" she finally say something.

"You went to my apartment?" Dan asks with a smile.

"You don't have to leave again..." she said with a sad tone.

"I..."

"Don't do this to me_"_ she swallowed and looked straight into his eyes and turn back to look at everyone who followed her down the street.

"I have to..." He said and now Serena is crying like a baby "wait, what you are talking about?"

"I don't want you to leave me once again!" she said crying.

"Why?"

"I..." she said trying to say something but it's so hard for her to say it "I love you!"

"Oh!"

"I tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up, I email you but you hardly reply me..." she said sobbing "I can't sleep... I can't eat!" she continues "truthfully I cried everyday for a month thinking about you..."

"You did?"

"Yes... and let me tell you one thing too from my grandmother!" she said still sad "fairytale movies sucks because in cartoons, princesses always know who is their Prince Charming... and ignore the one that was there beside her all along... life is not like that Dan..."

"Of course, not... because girls can go nuts to find a Prince Charming that wear tights with swords" he said seriously but with a warm smile and that made Serena giggle.

"This is what I miss about you..." she said, taking another step closer to Dan, "will you forgive me for neglecting you..." she said honestly and she take another step closer and kiss Dan straight on his lips. She don't know what possessed her for doing that but she is not regretting it. She want to tell Dan that this time, she is real. This time, her feelings for him is real. This time, she wants to be with him.

"Wait, I need to tell you that I'm pretty much broke!" he said and break from the kiss "I let my parents down and told them that I don't want to be the next king..." he said wiping Serena's tears while still hugging her.

"We'll figure things out..." she said with the most amazing smile Dan has ever seen.

"Did you say you went to my apartment?" he ask playfully.

"Unlike you... she believed in dreams, but she also believed in doing something about them. When Prince Charming didn't come along, she went over to the palace and it was empty..." Blair said approaching them "but that's not a palace isn't" making Dan and Serena smile.

"So are you love birds like together now?" Dahlia ask with a smile and a smirk in her face, she try to touch Dan's cheek and pinch it playfully but Dan got a hold of her hand before she could do something to Dan.

"Yeah!" Dan said looking at Serena with full of passion and love and Serena nodded.

"FINALLY!" Dahlia and Blair said in unison.

* * *

I told you it's a long chapter. Thank you for reviewing. I need more reviews and it will actually motivate me. Thanks for the idea too. If you have any idea on this fic. Let me know. I will give you credit on it when I use it. Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey." She flicked her blonde hair back and forth between her fingers, a habit that she have since forever. She walk towards Dan in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Dan's waist as he is preparing her breakfast. She inhale Dan's smell and it turns her on very much but she can only kiss his neck now. She loves it that they are together, she loves it that this guy that she is with will not leave her early in the morning for another girl "I'm starving..." she said still playfully kissing Dan's neck.

"Hi." he shuffled through his gourmet breakfast as what he want it to be kiss Serena's cheek and smile. Her smile is like a sunshine to him right now, she's all that he ever wanted.

"So... I'll see you love birds there?" Blair says not wanting to look at the kitchen, she knows from the sound of last night, she can't sleep and need to a lullaby by her Ipod.

"Sure!" Serena says trying to pull her cardigan longer so it can cover her lower body.

"Save it!" Blair says when she sees Serena trying to be proper "I'm going out anyway..." she says with a smile and wink at Dan who is definitely is just wearing his boxer and undershirt.

"Mhm." Dan mumbled in acknowledgment. Then, he turn to look at Serena where her hair is still messy from last night and the extra activity that they did after the dinner party. He smile at her and pull her closer to him and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist "I didn't scare Blair away, did I?" he asks confused because the last thing he wants is to scare someone away but Serena shakes her head with a smile, a playful smile.

"Is this ready?" she asks as she take one pancakes from the plate and bite a small bite.

"That's not yours!" Dan retort, playfully winking at her at the same time "close your eyes..." she says, touching slowly at Serena's eyes to close it.

"What's going on?" Serena ask confused and excited at the same time.

"This is yours... open your eyes" he says with a smile.

As she opens her eyes, she can't stop to smile and her heart just beat so fast. No one ever cook for her, especially Nate. He doesn't care to do something as romantic and do things that Dan does to her "you're cheesy!" she says as she can see the heart shaped pancakes that Dan did for her.

"Cheesy is good, no?" he says biting the extra pancakes that is still tingling out from Serena's mouth "and my pancake is good..." he says after biting it off Serena's lips.

An hour later, Dan and Serena is back on her bed cuddling and playful around each other. They just love being together now. Serena appreciate it that Dan is back in her life and to be with Dan feels normal. She looks at Dan and there's a slight worry in his face but she don't want to ask him what it is about.

The bell rings out of Serena and Dan's slumber and they're confused because they do not expect anyone to be here. Not now! Serena offer to go and look at the door, it is her house. She slip on Dan's sweater and gave him a playful look before head off the room to see who is at the door.

An old man with a green raincoat was at the door, not that Serena know who he is but she still open the door to talk to this stranger "sorry, do I know you?" she ask still looking puzzled as ever.

How do you do, I'm here for Prince Cooper" he says softly, bowing to her life she is a princess.

"What business do you have here, Alfred?" Dan ask walking towards the door and kiss Serena's head while giving her a warm smile as an indication that it is alright.

"Your highness is on the way here, Prince" he said with a panic tone "I am here to tell you beforehand..." he said handing Dan his new Hugo Boss suits.

"What's this?" he asks confused.

"For you to change, Sir!" he says politely "you have approximately 10 minutes before..."

"No need! I am already here..." the first thing that Dan's father said when the elevator door open and the first meet and greet he have with Dan.

Dan pushes Serena aside to go and change to a better attire and Serena didn't take it as an offence because she is seriously only wearing Dan's sweater now.

"What are you doing here, father?" he asks harshly.

"Can't a father come to visit?" he said and that Dan felt that his eyes sear into his face and lifted his lids. His father is looking and analyzing the house.

"What is this?" he sounded genuinely concerned, pointing out at the boxes across the room "you're moving in with her?" he asks.

"For a while..." he said with a fake smile.

"The nice loft I gave you is not enough?"

"I don't want your money..." he said "I never do..."

"Don't betray your throne, boy!" he look back at Dan "you think you can be happy here?" he asks again.

"I'm happy!"

"She can't keep you here forever..."

"why is it hard for you to be happy for me, father!" he said looking straight to his dad's eyes "I want to be a reporter, I want to be with Serena, I want to be here and I want to be whoever I want to be without you puppet ting me" he said raising his voice "I'm not like brother!"

"He's dead because of you!" his father raises his voice back at Dan.

"Great" he said disappointed "even my own father thinks I killed my own brother..."

"Anyway." His father clapped his hands together. "I am sick and I want you to be the next king..."

"Oh… right." He said "let Dahlia be the new king!" he said loudly so his father can hear him as he is walking out of Serena's apartment.

Serena heard it all, she wanted to come out from the room but she was to scared to come face to face with Dan and his father, she somehow managed to come out and she's heartbroken to see Dan sad like this. She walk towards Dan and wrap her arms around him "I heard everything..." she said hugging Dan tighter "everything is going to be alright"

"Don't leave me..." he said pulling out from Serena's arm and look straight to Serena's eyes "everyone leaves..." he said sadly "I need you Serena!"

"I'm not leaving you..." She said nearly crying. It's breaking her heart to see Dan this way. She knows how much his family means to him and he knows that Dan left Ireland to be with her here "and since Mr Humphrey you have your new suits, you can get ready..." she said to cheer up the moment "we have to meet my family and friends..."

"Are you sure you want me to be there?" he asks politely "it's still early for meeting the parents and friends..." he said don't want Serena to feel awkward "I don't want them to pressure you!" she smiles.

"I never been so sure with anyone in my life" she said learning for a kiss. Much to her notice, her phone is buzzing with text from Nate wanting her to meet him for an unfinished business.


End file.
